fenixfandomcom-20200223-history
General Rules
General Rules The general rules state behaviors and actions that are not allowed on the Fenix Survival server. The examples that follow may be modified at any time, and are completely under the authority of the owners of the server. # Be Respectful # Be Ethical # Use common Sense Hacking Mods are often an essential part of our daily routine as minecraft players. However while in respect to various "good" mods which we allow, we also notice that there are various "bad" mods that we do not allow. These rules will help dictate which mods we do not allow, and what to do if a question should arise. 1: Xray, is perhaps the most common hacks around, as it helps find ores and other goodies much faster. Texture pack xrayers, as well as mod xrayers are included in this category. It is not allowed to xray under any circumstance for any sort of profit, be it for self, or other. Xrayers will be banned instantly as a result of their actions. 2: Flying, is also a common hack. It allows players to move quickly from place to place without any issue through the use of a mod that allows quick movement through the air. Fliers will be banned instantly as a result of their actions. 3: Movement hacks that allow movements that are not open to normal players are also ban worthy. 4: PVP hacks, whether this be health hacks, regeneration hacks, forcefeild, and much more, are not allowed, and are ban worthy. 5: Radar, is not allowed and is ban worthy, whether it be for players or mobs. 6: Death saves, are not allowed. Death saves are a mod that instantly sets the home of a player as he dies so he can quickly /home without having to have access to /back. This is not allowed, and is ban worthy. 7: Hacked Clients, such as Nodus, Weeper, and others, are not allowed. 8: Any mod or hack that allows the player to AFK fish. Now, to start on what is allowed. 1: Macros, are allowed, whether they are keyboard or mouse related. 2: Minimaps are allowed, as long as they do not have entities, or cave mapping turned on, along with whatever else would calculate as a hack by the above rules. 3: Optifine is allowed, and recommended. 4: NEI is allowed, as long as it's functionality is limited to what you have permissions to by default. 5: Chat loggers are allowed, and recommended. 6: Any sort of measuring mod, or counting mod is allowed, as long as it does not breach the rules above. 7: Quick crafting mods are allowed, although their use is restricted until posted on the forums, so that other players may use them if so desired. 8: Inventory tweaks, and other mods similar are allowed. 9: Movement mods such as "togglesprint" or "togglesneak" are allowed, as long as their functionality does not extend beyond the preview of a normal vanilla client. Such as sprinting backwards, or sideways. 10: Ingame information mods that do not breach the above rules on hacking. Such as damage indicators, time indicators, and much more. If there is any question on whether a mod you're using is illegal, please post to our mods section, and we will verify whether it is legal or not. There will be no actions taken against you for reporting an illegal mod. PVP PVP is a part of Fenix just as much as survival is. However it does deal with a faction of behavior that can quickly sour the mood in a server if not handled properly. Therefore, we have decided on these rules for PVP. 1: All items lost in PVP are not obligated to be returned. No matter the conditions, or agreements made by both parties. If you indulge in PVP, do not expect the staff to return lost items to you. 2: Hostile PVP (PVP in the wild) is acceptable, and expected. 3: Excessive Hostile PVP is not accepted, and is rated by the following conditions below. 1> Repeated killing of the same person. (4 times in the same hour at separated intervals.) 2> Killing of various individuals without reason in a short period of time. (6 individuals in the same hour at separated intervals) 3> Approval from at least 75% of the currently online population of the server to take action against the excessive PVPer. 4> If in question, the staff member holds arbitrary authority. If this authority is questioned as unjust, please send a message to an alternate staff member, or owner. 4: Whining about PVP is not accepted. (Constant complaining even after being told to stop.) Miscellaneous Rules There are various rules which fall in no particular category, but are necessary for Fenix to function properly. These rules are as follows. 1: No auto fishing farms. These define themselves by any farm allowing the player to reel in, or catch fish while being AFK. 2: Setting homes inside another person's land, or using other forms of teleportation, glitches, to get into someone's private land, even after being warned several times to leave, can be grounds for a ban. If the person buys the land, they have a right to their privacy. Abusing glitches, or permissions to violate this privacy is considered a severe offense. 3: Abuse of any bug, glitch, or exploit. If a bug, glitch, or exploit is found, that provides a notable advantage to a player, abuse of said bug, glitch, or exploit can be grounds for a ban. Reporting of said bug, glitch, or exploit can in turn be grounds for reward. (Depending on the severity of the bug, glitch, or exploit, the reward will be one of the following, 10 Points, 20 Points, or 50 Points.) This reward will only be handed out to the first person to report the bug, glitch, or exploit. This abuse includes, but is not limited to plugins, vanilla minecraft, duplication bugs, mods, and so forth. 4: If any player on Fenix is causing trouble that does not specifically break the rules above, the other players on Fenix can make a poll on the forum requesting to have him removed. At this point the owners of Fenix decide upon the results of the poll whether or not said player is a troublemaker and should be removed via a ban. This provides a democratic banning forum to the people of Fenix by which they can remove undesired elements. More to be added as necessary or recommended.